Is this what you call a Double Date?
by fan-tasy.ching
Summary: Go. Ask. Her. Out. Just do it, Ron! This is what Harry've been trying to tell Ron but Ron doesn't think it'll work...will it? R/Hr with a touch of H/G. my 1st fanfic ever...please give it a try! by the way, if you like one-shot, go straight to chapter2!
1. ask her out!

******Disclaimer: I did not invent the characters. J.K Rowling did. **

******A/N: This is my first fanfiction ever...it is actually developed from a piece of unfinished work my friend Anne and I wrote years ago during an english lesson. I can't recall what the teacher's instruction was but I'm sure it had nothing to do with fan fictions -we didn't even know what was fanfic at that time, haha! We just happened to come up with a paragraph of fan-fiction-like materials. We knew it was too far from what the teacher expected, so we just kept it and wrote something else to hand in...  
That paragraph will appear in the next chapter(The whole thing will end within 5 chapters) and see if you can spot any style difference, since that part was written years ago, haha  
********But never mind the history behind the story...I just hope you will enjoy it :)**

'Just go ask her out.'

No matter how many times Ron whined about _the fact that_ Hermione just see him as a friend, and how there was no chance of her having the same feeling for him he had for her, Harry's answer would still be the same.

'Go. Ask. Her. Out. Just do it, Ron!'

'I can't! I…I mean of course I have the guts to, but…but she just sees me as someone who cares only about _boy_ stuff, _not girls_ and there's no way she's going to _see_ that I like her more than as a friend!'

'Like I've said, ask her out and she'd _see_.'

Ron signed. He had been talking about _her_ a lot with Harry lately. Of course he didn't speak of the _truth_ at first. He just randomly complained how bossy Hermione could be, correcting his mistakes all the time. Harry, not knowing what Ron was really up to, tried to be objective and even suggested that maybe she was just being helpful.

But then, Ron's theory started to alter, hinting how Hermione could actually manage to look both bossy and_ adorable_ at the same time. Harry didn't usually take these things to his heart, but when Ron mentioned that for the fifth time, Harry couldn't help being a little bit suspicious.

It didn't take long for Ron to admit his true feeling though. After being criticized by Hermione one day about his habit of speaking with his mouth full of food (_I'm glad you don't have a girl friend, Ron. No girl can accept her boyfriend to have such table manner._), Ron finally confided in Harry. Their topic of discussion remained unchanged for weeks after that, not that Harry didn't try to change it.

So in one-week time, the Hermione in Ron's description changed from bossy to bossy-and-adorable, and finally simply adorable.

_Yeah right ask her out…Harry has no idea. That would be Mission Impossible ._

Even when Ron was not talking about her, he was _thinking_ about her and the possibility of asking her out, which he concluded to be zero.

Ron was about to dismiss Harry's constant piece of advice when Harry brought it up.

'Here comes your chance, Ron!

Ron looked up and saw two girls standing in the doorway of the common room, about to come in. One has red hair, unmistakably Ginny. And the other, the one with bushy brown hair, Ron's heart missed a beat- Hermione.

'I can't! At least not now! Ginny's with her! How can I ask _her_ out in front of _her_?' Ron tried to keep his voice down though the girls were out of earshot.

'Watch me!' Harry grinned and at the same time, Ginny and Hermione walked towards them.

'No, Harry, don't do it! You can't help me ask her out in front of me and Ginny. You just can't! Look, I promise I'll stop bothering you with my love life, or the lack of one. Whatever. Harry, just listen to me!' As the girls were nearer and nearer, Ron got more and more panic. He spoke as fast as he could to stop Harry from embarrassing him in front of Ginny, or worse, _her_. 'I thought we're friends! Friends just don't do this to each other. They don't humiliate each other in front of –'

'Oh, hi, Hermione! And Ginny! Er… didn't see you two coming.' Ron greeted them breathlessly and hoped that they didn't hear what he was trying to convince Harry.

Ginny beamed at Harry and Hermione just nodded at them. The four of them fell into an awkward silence.

Harry was the one to break it, 'Um, look, Ron and I were planning about our weekend and _he_ –ouch!'

Ron elbowed Harry in his chest, a little bit too hard.

Harry tried to ignore the fact that two of his ribs might have been broken by his troubled friend –the last thing he wanted was for Ginny to think that he couldn't bear a little bit of pain –and continued, 'okay, and _we_ thought, why don't the four of us go for a movie?'

'Go for a what?' Hermione didn't even try to hide the surprise in her voice.

'A movie! Well, I'm going! Hermione, you should come with us too, that'll be fun!' Ginny answered. For the first time in his life, Ron was glad that he had a sister.

'Yes, do come, Hermione! Ron –' Harry paused for a better effect, 'and I really would like you to come with us.'

'Okay then, if that's what you want.' Hermione said, appearing to be pretty nonchalant, as if she was just offered a peppermint instead of being asked to go for a movie.

'Good! That's what Ron wants too, right?' Harry emphasized and looked at his friend.

Ron tried not to take notice of Ginny's rising eyebrow, 'Um…yeah we _both_ want you…and Ginny too, of course, to come.'

And that was how they ended with their first double date. Well, strictly speaking, maybe you couldn't call that a double date, but hey a movie would always be better than nothing.

**A/N: Any criticisms on style/plot/length/language/etc, suggestions or support(anyone? :p) will be more than welcome :)  
and yes, the next chapter will be about the _date_ itself  
I'm working on it already and it can be out before Sunday, hopefully :P**


	2. THE movie

**A/N: I really like the dialogues is this chapter. Hope you also do! Thanks for reading, too :)  
and yes, you can read this chapter as a one-shot if you like!**

Weekend finally came and they were now sitting at the movie. Ron handed Hermione a bucket of popcorn and gave her a smile that he had been secretly practicing in front of the mirror.

'That's hot!'

Ron's heart leapt with joy, 'do you mean…for instance, me?' _My smile worked even it's dark in the cinema?_

'Popcorn. That's what Hermione means,' Ginny said, 'but I don't mind hot ones.' And she grabbed a handful of popcorn.

'Oh. Right. I know. Of course she means popcorn.' Ron said, blushing.

'Not you.' Harry commented.

Ron blushed even more and defended himself, 'well, anyway, I was just joking. Obviously you don't have the humour to get that.'

'Oh yes, we can, hot Ronnie,' Ginny teased.

'Yeah, good one, Ron, I'm sure Hermione could get that,' Harry added.

_Et tu, Harry? Ron screamed inside his head._

'Shut up, you lot! Just focus on the movie.' Hermione snapped.

'And eat the hot popcorns,' Ginny wouldn't give up.

"SHUSH!!!' All the people on the row in front turned around and shouted at them.

They all shut up and settled down. But none of them except poor Harry paid attention to the film.

Ginny was busy eating popcorn _(she didn't mind hot ones)_. Ron was still blushing and was sneaking glances at Hermione. Hermione was aware of that, despite the darkness of the cinema, and was too embarrassed to watch the movie properly.

Harry, putting his full concentration on the movie, laughed at the funny parts and kept very still at the touching moments. Ginny had a hard time fighting back her giggles when she thought she heard Harry sobbing. But what made her want to laugh most was that Harry was too absorbed in the movie to eat any popcorn, so she had a whole bucket to herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The movie finally ended.

'The movie was great,' Ron said guiltily, 'er…what's its title again?'

'_Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince_,' Hermione furrowed her brow, 'honestly, you're just so hopeless.'

**A/N: So **_**that's**_** the movie they are watching. How unfair! We have to wait till 15 Jul but they've seen it already…haha!**

**Review, please? I'd love to hear your opinion!!! And do you think I should end the story here, or continue with it? Hmm…I've got an ending that I'm not too sure with…inspiration and comments needed!**


	3. ask her out? again?

**A/N: ****I easily could've given up on this, but thanks **_**americangirf2517**_** and **_**Emmett's Chickie-Babe**_** for your support, you keep me going!**

'_The movie was great,' Ron said guiltily, 'er…what's its title again?'_

'_Harry Potter And The Half-Blood Prince__,' Hermione furrowed her brow, 'honestly, you're just so hopeless.'_

**(A/N: so the story turned out to be AU…by the way, have you seen the movie? Was it good? :D)**

You're just so hopeless.

You're just so hopeless.

You're just so hopeless.

Hermione's words rang in Ron's head again and again.

If his heart regretted asking the movie's title and making himself look stupid in front of his crush, his mouth definitely did not show it.

'Nah! I was just wondering if the title is Harry Potte_r And The Half-Blood Prince_ or _A __Half-Blood Prince And Harry Potter__,_' he saw Hermione scowled at his denial (_oh, even her scowl can look oh so adorable_) and continued, 'I bet I know the movie details better than you.'

Ron was the kind of guy who would not hesitate to argue with the girl he liked and made her mad, but somehow, just could not admit his affection for her.

Harry decided to put a stop to Ron and Hermione's usual bickering and suggested that the four of them should come out for a movie again next week.

Ginny beamed at Harry's suggestion and wondered what she should wear on their next double date. Her train of thoughts was stopped by her brother.

'Again? No!' Ron exclaimed.

Ginny was about to voice out her disagreement (if Harry wasn't there, she would have punch him), but Hermione was faster.

'There you are, making no constructive suggestion and yet criticizing others. You can't even stand watching a movie with me, right? Just the sight of me sitting next to you in a cinema bothers you. Is this what you think?' She was suddenly disturbed and Harry thought he sensed a trace of hurt in her voice.

Ron replied, 'No, that's not the truth! That's not what I mean at all! I was just thinking, wouldn't it be boring if the four of us go to a movie again, like today? Why don't we…do something new…say…like…_split._'

Then he further explained that in order to show that he truly would not mind having Hermione beside him during a movie, the two of them should go for a movie while Harry and Ginny could go as another _pair_.

Throughout the years, Hermione had always felt that Ron had something against her and it was like their _fate_ to keep arguing with each other. She always felt ready to do so. But at this particular moment, she didn't know how to. And she wasn't even sure if she _wanted_ to anymore.

_Is he…asking me out?_

It felt as if Ron was pointing his wand at her, and she was prepared to counter a deadly curse, but what came shooting out from the tip of Ron's wand happened to be a bunch a flowers.

'Oh, come on! Say yes! You were the one who complained about Ron not wanting to watch movies with you. But see, _he wants to_ and you just can't be the one who reject the offer now, right?' Ginny said. Ron suspected her motive behind helping him was getting to spend two hours alone with Harry.

'Alright…if that's what he wants,' Hermione replied, like the way she did last time when Harry asked her to go out for this double date.

'Well then, it's all settled. See ya.' Ron said casually as if he didn't really care. But Harry knew better. He knew Ron would be humming love songs throughout the coming week until Ron's first real date with Hermione finally came.

He wouldn't mind that much though, he had Ginny's date to look forward to.

**A/N: So Ron finally gets his dream date! I'm happy for the four of them! BUT not too happy with this chapter…it's not as interesting as the previous ones :( is this what you think so too? **_**REVIEW**_** anyway, please!**

**And this chapter IS the ending…Yes, since Ron gets what he wants, right?**

**By the way, anyone interested in an Epilogue? It'll be better than this :p**

**Did I mention that this chapter is the end? Oh yeah I did…well, a tiny little part of me kind of want to carry on with it…**

**anyway, thanks for reading :)**


End file.
